Shen QingQiu/Synopsis
Background The original Shen Qingqiu, Shen Jiu came from a slave background. He was later brought and abused in the Qiu Jianluo. However, Qiu Jianluo's sister, Qiu Haitang had taken a liking to him thus he became her fiance. At fifteen (15), a cultivator by the name of Wu Yanzi came to the town and Shen Jiu had asked for permission to learn cultivation under him. However, he was denied by Qiu Jianluo who further promt him that he was useless and can't get anywhere with his cultivation. Shen Jiu snapped and killed Qiu Jianluo with a nearby decorative sword. He then proceed to masscared the males of Qiu clan. Across the way, he came across Qiu Haitang who fainted. He dragged her out and set fire to the Qiu residence. Wu Yanzi who witnessed the whole incident came along and accepted him as a disciple. After becoming Wu Yanzi's disciple, he was taught how to kill, commit arson and take advantage of chaotic situations. They had took advantage of an Immortal Alliance Conference to rob arrogant disciples of their possessions. However, he was taken of guard when he saw Yue Qi who promised to rescued him from slavery before as the head disciple of Cang Qiong Mountain's Qiong Ding Peak. Wu Yanzi was about to kill Yue Qi but Shen Jiu drove a sword through his back, killing him. He had demand to know why hadn't Yue Qi, now known as Yue Qingyuan hadn't came back to rescue him but was only replied with apologies. After that, Yue Qingyuan had gotten Shen Jiu in to Cang Qiong Mountain sect. He joined Qing Jing Peak and quickly became the head disciple donning the name Shen Qingqiu. However, the time as a salve in Qiu Clan had left a scar on him so that he refused to sleep in the disciple quarters and went to Warm Red Pavilion to seek comfort and assurance from women instead. Shen Qingqiu and Liu Qingge hated each other. He was jealous of his advantaged when he come to cultivating and his good background. They always taunt and fight with each other. Proud Immortal Demon Way Shen Qingqiu is the main antagonist in the novel, "Proud Immortal Demon Way" by Airplane Shooting Towards the Sky. He was the teacher of Luo Binghe and the Peak Lord of Wing Peak of the Chang Qiong Sect. He was deemed the antagonist because of his jealousy of Luo Binghe and his talent, which resulted in a history of wicked abuse towards his disciple. Not only did he abuse Luo Binghe, but he also murdered Liu Qingge, who would have been Luo Binghe's brother-in-law, seeing that Luo Binghe's harem included Liu Mingyan, Liu Qingge's sister. Shen Qingqiu discovered that Luo Binghe was a half-demon at the Immortal Allegiance Conference, and used Luo Binghe's lineage as a scapegoat to attempt to murder him. He pushed his disciple down the Endless Abyss, the boundary between the Human Realm and the Demon Realm. 5 years later, however, Luo Binghe returned, having lost his innocence and becoming twisted. He swore to get revenge on Shen Qingqiu, and later executed him by cutting all of his limbs off. This is a method known as the "human stick". This is mentioned before the events of the novel Plot Post Transmigration Shen Yuan, after dying, wakes up in the body of Shen Qingqiu, the main antagonist in "Proud Immortal Demon Way". He is confronted by a system which, he notes, sounds similar to Google Translate. The system tells him that he has transmigrated into the body of the scum villain, and he is now responsible for fixing the crummy plot and reviving the story. Shen Qingqiu can earn points, Luo Binghe can earn points, but if the cumulative amount is smaller than the margin, the characters face consequences. He realizes that in order to survive, in order to fix the plot, he must fix his relationship with Luo Binghe first. However, the system does not allow Shen Qingqiu to make any out-of-character moves yet, as that feature remains locked. Therefore, Shen Qingqiu calls Ming Fan to bring Luo Binghe into his room, giving him medicine under the guise that he merely does not want to get caught for abuse of his disciples. Deciding to test out Shen Qingqiu’s cultivation skills, he went into the forest and practice. He witness Ming Fan and some other disciples bullying Luo Binge. He wanted to help but he can’t do anything that is out-of-character yet. Therefore, he send out spiritual-energy-infused leaves to chase them away. Skinner Shen Qingqiu received a mission to go to Shuang Hu City to help the disciples to gain experience. The next day, they take off to Shuang Hu City. However, they were one horse short. Ning Yingying complained about the others bullying Luo Binghe so Shen Qingqiu allow him to board his carriage with him. Upon arrival, they visit Old Master Chen to gather some information. Shen Qingqiu left Ming Fan to deal with him. Ning Yingying asked Shen Qingqiu’s permission to go out and drags Luo Binghe with her. When Ming Fan is summarising what he obtained from Old Master Chen, Luo Binghe interrupted them saying Ning Yingying had disappeared. Together with Luo Binghe, Shen Qingqiu go and gather information about Ning Yingying’s disappearance, presumably related to the demon they are investigating. With the help of ‘Easy Mode’ by the system, Shen Qingqiu is able to locate the demon. However, he is later knocked unconscious by a gate. Upon regaining consciousness, he find himself tied up and half naked. Luo Binghe and Ning Yingying are also tied up. With a little prompting by Shen Qingqiu, the demon, Skinner revealed all her crimes. Skinner began to advance towards Ning Yingying. Using the ‘protagonist’s golden-halo’ as an advantage, Shen Qingqiu diverted Skinner’s attention towards Luo Binghe. Just as Skinner was about to make a move towards Luo Binghe, a ceiling beam fell on her and in the process, freeing Ning Yingying and Luo Binghe from captivity. Skinner accused Shen Qingqiu of manipulation. Using this as a distraction, Shen Qingqiu was freed by Luo Binghe and killed the Skinner. Demon Invasion Shen Qingqiu returned Cang Qiong Mountain sect and report the incident to Yue Qingyuan. He ask for permission to enter seclusion in Qiong Ding’s spirit Cave. Before entering seclusion, Shen Qingqiu gave Luo Binghe a new cultivation manual to replace the faulty one he had. He enter the spirit and began cultivating. However, he heard a man have qi deviation and helped him overcome it. Turns out, the man is Bai Zhan’s Peak Lord, Liu Qingge. Remembering the animosity between the original Shen Qingqiu and Liu Qingge, Shen Qingqiu try to be nice to Liu Qingge to mend their relationship but Liu Qingge was repulsed by it and call him to get out. Shen Qingqiu went back to cultivating for the next few months. As he exit the spirit cave, the sect was in chaos as demons had invaded it. Shen Qingqiu hurried to Qiong Ding Peak’s gates where the demon is. Sha Hualing proposed three match between the representatives from each sides. The first trial is between Shen Qingqiu and Elder Du Bi. Shen Qingqiu won. The second trial is between Liu Mingyan and Sha Hualing. Sha Hualing won. The last battle was between Luo Binghe and Elder Tian Chui. Luo Binghe won. However, after the battle finished, Elder Tian Chui charged as Luo Binghe, intending to hit him with his hammer. However, Shen Qingqiu managed to intercept it and kill the demon elder. Elder Tian Chui suddenly stood up and charged at Luo Binghe again. Shen Qingqiu moved to block Elder Tian Chui with his sword, resulting him being pierced by the poison-covered spikes. The demons gloat about Shen Qingqiu being poison by a poison without a cure, called Without A Cure. Just as Shen Qingqiu was about to fight Sha Hualing, Liu Qingge arrived. The demons retreat. Shen Qingqiu couldn’t stand anymore and falls unconscious. When he wake up, he was back at his bed in Qing Jing Peak. Ming Fan upon seeing his Shizun awake, flung away the tray he is holding and rushed to inform Mu Qingfang, Liu Qingge and Yue Qingyuan. Shen Qingqiu called Luo Binghe who was standing by the door to come in. Upon entering, Luo Binghe kneeled down and begged for forgiveness. After Shen Qingqiu forgive him, Luo Binghe offered the congee he made to Shen Qingqiu. Just as Luo Binghe left, Mu Qingfang, Yue Qingyuan and Liu Qingge came in to check on Shen Qingqiu’s condition. Shen Qingqiu is informed, that the poison is indeed without a cure but can be repressed by taking a herb. He will only experience an occasional blockage in his spiritual pathway. After Mu Qingfang and Yue Qingyuan left, Shen Qingqiu was questioned by Liu Qingge about his out-of-character behaviour. They ended up discussing about Luo Binghe. Later in the day, Shen Qingqiu was visited by the other peak lords as well. Dream Demon When Shen Qingqiu thought he could finally get a peaceful sleep, he was dragged into a dreamscape. After consulting the system and seeing Luo Binghe, he decided that this is Luo Binghe’s dream realm. After explaining about the dream realm to Luo Binghe, the system chimed in and stated that Shen Qingqiu have to help Luo Binghe to overcome the Dream Demon’s illusion or there will be point deduction. After walking for a while, Shen Qingqiu and Luo Binghe come across a city filled with faceless people. Luo Binghe saw some people with faces so they chased them to an alleyway. The said people was found to be bullying a small child which turn out to be Luo Binghe. Shen Qingqiu tried to calm down a panicking Luo Binghe by stating that they are just illusions. The scene changed and it showed a younger Luo Binghe trying to take care of his dying mother. The scene changed again to another point in Luo Binghe’s life and again and again until it piled up. Shen Qingqiu tried to calm down an emotionally unstable Luo Binghe who hit him. As soon as Shen Qingqiu was hit, the illusions broke and Luo Binghe calmed down. Luo Binghe felt guilty about hitting Shen Qingqiu while Shen Qingqiu assure him it's fine. Just then, the Dream Demon appeared and send Shen Qingqiu out of Luo Binghe’s dream realm. Shen Qingqiu wake up feeling unwell because he had dreamt of the original Shen Qingqiu’s fate. Suddenly Luo Binghe burst into the room asking about Shen Qingqiu’s wellbeing to which Shen Qingqiu reply he is fine. Shen Qingqiu thoroughly check through Luo Binghe for abnormalities and didn’t find any. He was suddenly asked about weather all demons are truly evil. He answered that demons, just like humans, can be either good or evil. With that, the system notified him that Luo Binghe had decided to take up demonic cultivation. Luo Binghe was about to go back to his woodshed when Shen Qingqiu called him to pack his things and move to a room outside his bamboo house. Luo Binghe was overjoyed and hugged Shen Qingqiu. He went to sleep after that. The next day, Shen Qingqiu woke up to Luo Binghe’s cooking. He praised his disciple’s handiwork. Immortal Alliance Conference Bailu Forest Jinlan Plauge Blackened Reputation Rebirth Reunion Holy Mausoleum Captured by Tianlang Jun The Truth of Huan Hua Taking Down Tianlang Jun Novel Appearances Donghua Appearances Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis